


Desastrosa coincidencia

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU professor student, Philosophy, University, spanish fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: De pronto observo a un hombre con músculos bien formados llegar a la feria buscando a alguien, tenia cabello negro en corte militar, camisa blanca clásica , unos jean de marca Diesel que le definían las piernas bien torneadas, unos lentes negros de Ray- Ban y unos zapatos cómodos impecablemente blancos de marca Nike.El maldito profesor de filosofía le estaba viendo las fotos y ofreciendo dinero por conocerla en persona sin saber que era su ex alumna. Las coincidencias eran no solo abrumadoras sino que era un momento embarazoso , al menos para ella, porque el hombre decidió sentarse frente a ella e iniciarle platica como si nada
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Desastrosa coincidencia

**Author's Note:**

> Otra comisión para Angelica Beatlemaniaca

El cantar de los pájaros lo ponía en un modo de ensueño que de ningún otro modo pudiera haber apreciado de no estar solo luego de despachar al último alumno de la clase, pues al encontrarse por su cuenta en el aula vacía mientras esperaba media hora hasta la próxima en ese mismo salón, podía darse el lujo de cerrar los ojos y escuchar la naturaleza , el aletear de los ruiseñores, el correteo escurridizo de las ardillas, la suave brisa que movía los arbustos y las ramas más altas de los árboles. 

Dicha calma se vio interrumpida por una ruidosa entrada de una chica con cara de pocos amigos , algo bajita con ojos azules como el cielo muy grandes y redondos como su rostro el cual parecía el de una niña. No obstante su mirada angelical escondía un secreto y un as bajo la manga para conseguir lo que deseaba y ahí era terreno peligroso para cualquier profesor respetable pues si no había nada interesante que se descubriera, ella podía inventar algo y sobornar a otros para que inventaran dando pistas y evidencias falsas para arruinarle la vida alguien. 

En ese aspecto Levi Ackerman ya venía preparado pues había lidiado con gente como ella en el pasado y sabía muy bien cómo defenderse de gente peligrosa que quisiera manchar su reputación. A sus cuarenta y cuatro años , Levi había tenido dos relaciones serias en su vida y muchas amantes dicho sea de paso. Su primera relación seria había sido con su mejor amigo de la infancia Farlan Church con quien había experimentado sus primeras relaciones físicas y con quien compartía cierta confidencialidad y luego estaba Eren Jaeguer, un brillante ingeniero biomédico que vivía tan ocupado en su trabajo que apenas podía dedicarle tiempo a la relación que tenía con el profesor universitario que daba filosofía y gramática. 

Apenas la vio acercarse con paso decidido se sentó lo más derecho posible para encararla porque no tenía deseos de dejarse sorprender por ella de imprevisto, ni hoy , ni mañana ni el día siguiente. 

##  —¿Puedo ayudarla con algo señorita Reiss?

**—** Buenas tardes profesor, lamento interrumpir su siesta de las tres y media pero sepa que yo tengo un reclamo con respecto a la calificación de mi examen — dijo de forma educada pero con cierto matiz despectivo.

Levi podía oler en el ambiente que había algo sospechoso en la actitud de la chica pues venía con toda la energía de reclamar y chantajear. La típica niña de mamá y papá que consigue lo que quiere sobornando a quien se le antoje con tal de conseguir lo deseado. 

—Si es con respecto a la pregunta treinta y cinco del examen lamento decirle que por ello usted no lo paso. Sé que estaba confiada en que su respuesta era la mejor o al menos apropiada pero lamentándolo mucho no fue así. 

—La pregunta establecía la diferencia entre ser y persona estableciendo lo dicho por Carl Jung y yo lo dije en un solo párrafo — dijo cruzándose de hombros.

—Lo sé pero debió haber alargado la respuesta, al menos un mínimo de tres párrafos. 

— ¿ Para qué haría eso? Si con decir a todo lo que va dicho precepto directo al grano sobra y basta. 

— Lo siento. Son las reglas de la academia. No puedo calificarla en base a lo que usted desee sino a lo que va acorde a la institución. 

—Es una simple excusa. Las palabras sobran cuando se explican por sí mismas. 

—Y es en base al ejercicio de la primera página donde usted tenía que aplicar la teoría a la práctica con respecto al autor que se señaló. 

Historia puso en el escritorio la hoja de examen llena de correcciones. Le puso la pagina donde estaba la pregunta leyendo en voz alta para hacerle entender que (a su parecer) ella no estaba mal. Levi escuchó pacientemente hasta que fue su turno de hablar. 

—Una respuesta elaborada en base a la primera pregunta que establecía si alguien que tenía una perspectiva maquiavélica podía diferenciar la persona del ser. La máscara que se pone que presenta al mundo o sino demuestra todo su ser a través de las acciones que lo llevan a realizar tales actos. 

Ella se quedó congelada por un momento antes de volver en sí pues apenas se había enfocado en lo básico más no en el planteamiento absoluto de la pregunta la cual apenas le daba medio punto y no calificaba como suficiente para pasar el examen. Había respondido mal la mitad de las preguntas y con esa habría podido pasar el examen pero había arruinado su oportunidad y eran finales del semestre. 

Levi la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿ Entiende ahora señorita Reiss?

—¿Pero acaso no es obvio que si puede hacerlo? Digo, las personas maquiavélicas por lo general tienden a ser sociópatas y usan una máscara para engañar a las personas y utilizarlas a su modo para conseguir un objetivo así que obviamente deberían saber cuando una persona está fingiendo usando lo que saben para conseguir un objetivo pretendiendo ser alguien que no son. 

—Sí pero llega un punto en el que ellos mismos tienden a creerse justificando todas sus acciones sean buenas o malas al punto que ya no saben si lo hacen por ellos mismos o por otros. 

—Eso sería imposible, los maquiavélicos difícilmente tienen empatía por otros, son egoístas y usan a las personas para su propio beneplácito.

—Usualmente pero no todo es blanco y negro, hay matices de gris en todo. 

Historia se quedó callada de nuevo pues no quería repetir el semestre con esa materia. 

—Por favor profesor, le ruego que me ayude, si me atraso en esta materia me atrasaré un semestre y el resto de año. 

—Debió haber estudiado más en vez de andar pendiente del celular en clase.

—Pues yo usaba la grabadora del teléfono mientras tomaba apuntes por si acaso. 

—Debió haber prestado más atención. 

— ¿ Acaso no hay manera de repetir el examen o tener puntos extras por unos ejercicios? 

—Señorita Reiss, con las tareas que les mandó y los ejercicios que le pongo debería ser suficiente. Si a usted no le entra la información entonces quizás debería de pensar hacia dónde se dirige su vida porque claramente esto no es lo suyo. 

Y dicho esto se levantó de la silla , guardó sus cosas y se marchó del salón para no tener que verla. Se dirigió a los baños, hizo sus necesidades y cuando llegó el momento de lavarse las manos sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. Era el celular que había colocado en modo silencioso pero vibraba cuando tenía una llamada. 

Se lavó las manos lo más rápido que pudo y aun con las manos mojadas deslizó el teléfono para ver de quién se trataba. 

—Si diga — dijo de manera obstinada pues odiaba las llamadas telefónicas. 

—Veo que no has cambiado nada— dijo la voz conocida del otro lado del teléfono. 

—Tch, cejotas.  ¿ Qué te ofrece? 

— ¿ Que acaso ya nadie puede llamar a un amigo y reunirse con él?

— ¿ En dónde nos vemos?

—Hay una fiesta en el club de Mitras hoy en la noche, si no quieres conducir yo te busco. 

—Sabes que odio las fiestas.

—Y por eso te ves diez años más viejo de lo que realmente eres. 

—Como si importara.

—No hay excusas, te busco a las ocho.

—Es muy temprano. Tengo clases hasta las diez de la noche y son las tres y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde. 

— Pues te recojo a las diez a lo que termines.

—Tengo carro. Dame la dirección y yo voy. 

—Club de Mitras en Google, es el único lugar con ese nombre.

—Te veré a las diez, creo...

—No tardes. 

Exasperado por no tener tiempo de nada, se fue al mismo salón donde había tenido el encuentro con Historia. Le tocaba impartir la misma clase ese día a otro grado de alumnos a quienes iba a poner a prueba y entonces ahí vio a la muchacha esperando por él en una de las butacas donde se sentaban los alumnos preparados para el examen. 

La reconoció pero admitió que no tenía hojas de sobra para el examen por lo que la llamó aparte para hablar con ella antes de empezar. 

—Escúchame bien, ya corregí tu examen y te dije que no hay manera de rectificar. Tendrás que verme el próximo semestre, si quieres otra oportunidad de repetir el examen no serán estas mismas preguntas. Lo siento. 

—  ¿ Acaso no puede darme la oportunidad de mejorar?  ¿Qué pasó con el lema de nunca darse por vencido? ¿Ya lo olvido?

—Pues en este caso usted ya perdió porque no me quedan más hojas para repetir el examen. Si no se va tendré que ponerle una restricción por acoso. 

—Yo no lo estoy acosando, yo solo estoy buscando una manera de aprobar. A Jean Kirsten le dio oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo aquella vez. 

—Era diferente, estábamos a mitad del semestre por lo que había oportunidad. 

—Pues la mitad del semestre yo lo aprobé pero no me da para pasarla, aun cuando en el primero también sobreviví con un puntaje de setenta y cinco por ciento sobre cien. 

—Fuera— fue su última advertencia antes de jalarla del brazo y sacarla del aula. Ella le gritó improperios recalcando que estaba siendo injusta con ella pero le ignoró mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara. 

—Bien muchachos, es hora de empezar el examen, por favor repartan las páginas y comiencen enseguida, tendrán una hora y media para responder. Buena suerte.

Los alumnos comenzaron a repartirse y a poner sus datos para llenar las hojas. Durante media hora, mientras sus alumnos estaban ocupados escribiendo en el examen, se puso a pensar en la chica y en como insistía para tener otra oportunidad. Decidió rebuscar entre sus cosas para ver si tenía algún ejercicio extra donde tuviera alguna calificación con el nombre de Historia. 

Para su sorpresa había ciertos ejercicios del mes de mayo y junio que no le había entregado que tenían su letra y nombre por lo que revisandolos bien decidió salir por un momento del salón y llevarlos a rectoría para dejarlos, de esa forma si faltaban cosas por rectificar podría ponerlo en las notas de la muchacha y así darle más puntaje, con suerte ella pasaría y lo dejaría de acosar pues lo de haber subido las notas era solo una excusa para no tener que volver a verla haciendo el examen. 

Historia quien estaba llorando frustrada en una de las banquetas cerca del aula lo vio salir y lo siguió secretamente a rectoría para ver que se llevaba entre manos. No pudo ver mucho en donde el profesor dejaba las hojas de calificación, pero tenía esperanzas de que fueran las hojas de las tareas que no le había entregado; si era cierto quizás un poco más de puntaje le serviría para pasar el semestre por la raya pero sería algo. 

Cuidadosamente se posicionó a una cuadra de las oficinas de rectoría para no levantar sospechas; en su bolso tenía uno de los libros asignados para la materia que casualmente trataba del tema de lo que había sido el examen el cual había reprobado. 

Se sentó lo más alejado posible de la vista del profesor el cual venía cruzando la esquina opuesta donde ella se encontraba por lo que calculadoramente espero a que este se marchase de la rectoría para poder ver en la oficina donde tenía las hojas de ejercicio las cuales ella sospechaba eran de ella pues tenía la prueba que dichos ejercicios jamás se los había devuelto. Cuando vio que no había nadie alrededor se fue acercando sigilosamente a la oficina donde lo había visto colocar las hojas de la clase en la carpeta 104 entonces se quedó mirando dicha carpeta por un tiempo indefinido sin sospechar que el profesor rápidamente se devolvió para buscar algo que por error había dejado en su oficina. 

Una voz potente la sacó de su trance entonces ahí la realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría a la muchacha. 

—¿Puede saberse qué estás haciendo acá? —la voz sonaba imperante pero guardaba una gélida cortesía lo cual no esperaba del profesor Ackerman pues era sabido que tenía mal temperamento.

Historia temblando le dijo que estaba buscando la llave de su apartamento que había perdido por esos lares ya que al serles devuelto por Ymir , terminó lanzándolos en una de las bancas por lo que estaba rondando el espacio con intención de conseguirlas. 

Naturalmente Levi no le creyó y con firme voz le dijo que si la volvía a encontrar por ahí iba a denunciarla y hacer que fuera vetada de las oficinas rectorales. El modo en que se dirigió a ella para decirlo sonaba amenazante y aterrador por lo que asintiendo asustada se marchó cabizbaja bajo la penetrante mirada del hombre quien apenas era unos centímetros más alto que ella. 

El corazón le palpitó horrible y quiso largarse a llorar en privado, odiaba su vida y odiaba la mala suerte que tenía. 

Unas semanas después 

  
  


Había hecho una fiesta de verano en la piscina con sus compañeros de cuarto pues decidió regresar a su casa para ver a la familia y verse con sus viejos amigos de escuela antes de entrar a la universidad, los extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus días de gloria como la popular porrista de la escuela, extrañaba al tonto grandulón de Reiner , a Jean su amigo quien decidió estudiar la misma carrera que ella, en resumen casi todo pero lo que no pudo evitar fueron las preguntas que escudriñaban en su rendimiento académico pues sus padres eran estrictos con las calificaciones y al señor Reiss le molesto de sobremanera no saber con exactitud si había pasado las clases de filosofía y letras hasta que con sus contactos corroboro que en efecto no había aprobado el semestre por una materia.

De inmediato la alegría del verano duró poco y para cuando anocheció Historia estaba de mal humor pues había echado a sus amigos , le quitaron las llaves del auto y del departamento donde vivía y tendría que volver a casa de sus padres pues no seguirán pagando las matrículas de la universidad. 

Odiaba su vida y maldecía a ese profesor por lo que en su mente comenzó a trazar un plan para ganar dinero por su cuenta y por supuesto vengarse por lo que abrió una tienda online vendiendo objetos que ya no le eran de valor en Amazon y en otras comenzó a vender contenido erótico en Only Fans, por supuesto que nunca mostraba su rostro pero además pidió trabajar en un trabajo temporal en Victorias Secret y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos monumentales para llegar a tener dos empleos y pagar la renta de la casa, la cual le fue impuesta por el padre quien gestionaba las finanzas junto a su madre. 

Un día revisando la web de Only Fans en el teléfono, encontró un mensaje de un seguidor por lo que en su tiempo libre revisó el contenido y para su sorpresa era una carta donde expresaba deseos de conocerla en persona pero como ella era demasiado precavida por consejo de sus amigos, decidió no aceptar dicha oferta, sin embargo el señor le insistía diciéndole que le pagaría numerosas cantidades si accedía a conocerla en persona y ella verificando su situación económica decidió contra su buen juicio que sí lo haría siempre y cuando fuera en un lugar público. Para estar precavida, le pidió a su amigo Reiner que la acompañase pues hacía tiempo que había olvidado su obsesión con ella y ahora la veía como una amiga. 

Este, quien desaprobaba las artimañas de las chica se rehusó pues tenía una novia que era muy celosa por lo que no pudo hacerlo. Resignada a su suerte decidió esperarlo en la feria del mall de Trost. Traía consigo una daga que le había quitado a su mamá quien ocultaba dicho objeto en su mesa de noche como una reliquia. Sabía que si algo malo pasaba podía tener algo con que defenderse, aunque probablemente el tipo fuera un psicópata que posiblemente podría tener una pistola en su carro y no darse cuenta sino hasta muy tarde. 

Aunque le pidió el número ella se negó y dijo que sólo mantendría contacto con él por la web pues el número era algo privado que no lo daría sin verle la cara primero. Acordaron la cita a las tres de la tarde y ella llegó puntual y se sentó en un sitio donde pasaban personas de manera frecuente frente a una tienda de yogurt y helados. Estaba vestida con un lindo vestido rosado de pequeños lunares largos hasta los tobillos, un sombrero a juego con un lazo de seda alrededor de la corona el cual era amplio y ayudaba a proteger de los rayos solares. Su cartera era blanca con la insignia de Tommy Hilfiguer , llevaba unas sandalias de tacón grueso , unos lentes de sol marca Chanel y el cabello suelto al natural. 

Era una tarde calurosa pero a pesar de eso se había ido lo mejor vestida sin mostrar demasiado para no tentar a la persona en caso de que este fuera un acosador. Se veía como su mama pero si parecía mayor o no eso no le importaba. 

De pronto observo a un hombre con músculos bien formados llegar a la feria buscando a alguien, tenia cabello negro en corte militar, camisa blanca clásica , unos jean de marca Diesel que le definían las piernas bien torneadas, unos lentes negros de Ray- Ban y unos zapatos cómodos impecablemente blancos de marca Nike. 

Se mordió el labio inferior al verlo y rogó a todos los dioses que ese hombre fuera su cita pero este al parecer tenía un sexto sentido pues sintió la mirada de la rubia a la distancia y en ese momento ella bajó la mirada a su celular deseando que nunca la hubiese visto pero lo que terminó de embarrar el día fue cuando oyó la voz del hombre acercándose lo que causó que levantara la vista entonces sintió que ese rostro era familiar al verlo más de cerca y de pronto reconoció la voz del profesor Ackerman grave y ronca. Todo tuvo sentido en ese momento porque ni siquiera se había quitado los anteojos cuando la reconoció teniendo ella igual que él anteojos de sol puestos. 

El maldito profesor de filosofía le estaba viendo las fotos y ofreciendo dinero por conocerla en persona sin saber que era su ex alumna. Las coincidencias eran no solo abrumadoras sino que era un momento embarazoso , al menos para ella, porque el hombre decidió sentarse frente a ella e iniciarle platica como si nada. 

—Y bien ,  ¿ no vas a decir nada?

Historia no sabía qué decir pero lo peor es que parecía no entender la gravedad del asunto. 

—Disculpe, usted no puede ser mi cita. Yo ... Creo que esto fue un error. 

—No, yo creo que esto es demasiada coincidencia.

— ¿ Sabe usted quién soy yo?  ¿ Me reconoce?

—Por supuesto, eres Queen Paradise en Only fans.

—No. Hablo de mi verdadera identidad.

Aun no se había quitado los lentes cuando empezó a hacer ademanes de hacerlo entonces Levi le sostuvo la muñeca firmemente. 

— ¡ Suéltame! — protesto enojada. 

—Tú fuiste la que decidió venir acá en primer lugar. 

—Yo no sabía que era usted, de haberlo sabido ya me hubiera ido. 

—Está bien , lo siento — dijo soltándole la muñeca— no hagas mucho ruido o pensaran que te estoy violando. 

La gente que pasaba estaba algo alarmada pero gracias a ciertas miradas y que por suerte no había policías alrededor, el incidente no pasó a mayores. 

— ¿ Que tenías planeado hacer?  ¿ Que ibas a hacer con ese dinero?

—Como si ese fuera su problema.

—Historia, si deseas ganar plata de forma honrada esta no es la forma.

—Mira quien lo dice. La persona que consume mi contenido y no es capaz de abortar la misión de hablarme apenas me reconoce. 

—Tch. No es mi culpa que no hayas pasado el examen. 

—Si claro. 

— ¿ Qué tan reciente fue la cancelación del semestre y de la carrera?

—Eso que importa.

—Si te la cancelaron recientemente , al ser una universidad privada se suspende o congela por seis meses, en ese tiempo puedes pagar antes del plazo y si lo logras reactivas tus puntos y puedes continuar donde quedaste en vez de volver a empezar de nuevo. 

—Sí pero para eso necesito cuarenta y cinco mil dólares para la cuota inicial que no la tengo. 

— Cincuenta mil. Subieron la cuota recientemente. 

—Lo que me faltaba,

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes , no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme. 

—Tienes razón. 

—Vete a la mierda. 

— Bien — dijo levantándose para irse. De pronto Historia lo detuvo agarrando su muñeca. 

— ¿ Que paso con el dinero que dijiste ibas a pagarme si me conocías en persona?

—Primero , soy un profesor de una prestigiosa universidad , segundo podría haber gente por acá que secretamente me conoce y me ha visto en la institución , tercero no te debo absolutamente nada ya que eres mi ex alumna y si deseas regresar y lo logras no quiero verme envuelto en un escándalo contigo, cuarto con las monedas que te pague en la web no hace falta que me pidas dinero, reúne suficiente y págate la inscripción tu misma. 

Se zafó de la mano de la muchacha pero esta se incorporó y le bloqueó el paso. Aun con los lentes puestos para que no se le viera los ojos, estaba dispuesta a conseguir lo que necesitaba y este hombre era su salida. 

—Dame el beneficio de la duda, si tengo que limpiar tu casa, pasear a tu perro, llenar de gasolina tu carro, lo que sea pero en verdad quiero volver a estudiar. Te lo ruego por favor. 

—Estás haciendo un alboroto. Déjame ir. 

—No! O le diré a todo el mundo en redes que tu consumías mi contenido en Only fans y sabes que tengo pruebas de sobra con los chats privados. No te gustaría que te ponga en evidencia frente a todos. 

—Excepto que yo no pongo mis fotos en redes. Podría ser cualquier otra persona. 

—Pero usted consume mi contenido.

—Eso lo hace cualquiera. Podría tener otras cuentas con distintos nombres y borrar la que tengo.

—Pero yo ya tengo capturas de pantalla de su usuario.  ¿ Qué le parece?

Levi la observó por unos minutos antes de decidir que no iba a dejarse sobornar. Si quería jugar con él ahora iba a enseñarle lo que era bueno. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro que la vería en su departamento a las nueve puntual, que si llegaba cinco minutos tarde no iba a ayudarla. 

Ella aceptó pidiendo la dirección de forma inmediata y que no le trajera sorpresas desagradables. Ante eso Levi se mofo diciéndole que no iba a prometer más nada y que mucho hacía con invitarla a su casa. 

El corazón le palpitó fuerte y de pronto olvidó donde estaba, para cuando parpadeó saliendo de su trance momentáneo, el hombre se había esfumado. Le tocaba regresar a casa y prepararse para la larga noche que seguro sería tormentosa. 

  
  


A las ocho y media iba saliendo de la casa pues la vivienda quedaba a no menos de quince minutos de la suya al sur de Trost. Era una casa en los suburbios con muchos árboles y campos verdes. La verdad siempre había pensado que un hombre como él vivía en un penthouse con quizás un gato de mascota y muchas mujeres de compañía temporal. Era un estereotipo absurdo pero muchos hombres de su edad tenían esa fantasía por lo que supuso que ese sería el caso mas no fue así. 

El GPS la guio hasta la residencia indicada donde llegó a parquear frente a la misma. Era una casa de decoración simple , minimalista pero amplia con techos planos ,paredes blancas y unas rejas de vidrio celeste que enmarcarba la entrada con una puerta blanca en el medio y un timbre para tocar. 

Se bajó del auto y sacó su pequeño bolso donde traía ciertos cambios de ropa para la ocasión. Cruzó la calle mirando a ambos lados hasta llegar al timbre el cual marcó pero no recibió respuesta, entonces le escribió un mensaje pero después de cinco minutos al ver que no recibía respuesta decidió llamarlo. El teléfono repicó como siete veces pero no contestó entonces colgó pensando que eso fue un gran error. De pronto le devolvió la llamada y contestó. 

—Ya estoy acá. Es una casa blanca con rejas de vidrio celeste , una puerta blanca y un timbre ,  ¿ cierto?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué esperas para abrirme?

De pronto se oyó el sonido de una puerta eléctrica que ella empujó en seguida para entrar. Había un camino cementado en medio de dos pastos verdes que daban a la entrada de la casa, el umbral de esta era iluminada por luces blancas. La puerta era de madera marrón muy clara lo que daba un contraste agradable a la vista en medio de tanto blanco. Toco la puerta y esperó unos minutos hasta que finalmente le abrieron.

La figura de un Levi recién bañado con una bata de ducha color gris oscura lo hacía lucir como alguien imponente. Historia pudo ver parte de su fornido pecho a pesar de que la bata lo cubría muy bien. 

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada observando o vas a entrar?

Historia salió de su trance y asintió calladamente mientras se introducía y lo primero que veía era una casa con piso de mármol con decoración minimalista. Si por fuera lucía espaciosa y algo imponente, por dentro lo era mucho más o quizás se debía a que había pocos objetos decorativos, solo lo suficientes como para adornar una casa. 

Las escaleras estaban de lado derecho apenas entraba, eran escaleras rectas de madera muy clara que contrastaba con el blanco piso de mármol de la entrada y sala principal. El comedor se encontraba del lado izquierdo y más al fondo la cocina. Del otro lado de la casa en la esquina pasando las escaleras se encontraba una mesa de Pool en cuarto aparte. 

— ¿Te gusta mi casa?

—¿Ah? Si! Es muy bonita — dijo buscándolo con la mirada pues había escuchado su voz detrás de ella. 

—Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas. Me diste la dirección de tu casa, vine para algo en especifico pero quiero saber que deseas hacer conmigo primero. 

—¿Te molestaría si te pido que no subas hasta que yo te lo diga?

—¿Y eso porque? 

—Por nada. Solo quiero tomar algo antes de empezar. 

—Oh pues, yo ya vine preparada. 

—Lo sé, pero quiero tomar algo. Tengo sed. 

Se sirvió un vaso de agua sin hielo de la nevera y luego se metió a un cuarto donde había un baño. Historia espero pacientemente y al rato salió , luego la condujo hacia las escaleras donde había un pasillo, ahí una habitación del extremo izquierdo donde la condujo, prendió la luz y se sorprendió de ver que era un cuarto impecable con cama bien hecha, repisa de noche y el baño se encontraba del lado derecho cuando cruzabas la puerta justo en la pared frente a la entrada y más al fondo había un closet amplio con espejos. 

Historia se sorprendió pues para ser un profesor universitario su sueldo le alcanzaba para una casa como esa; luego recordó que era una universidad privada y por supuesto iba a tener buen dinero para pagar sus lujos. 

Se sentó al borde de la cama mientras Levi se quitaba la bata y para su sorpresa llevaba boxers negros que hacían juego con lo que hasta hace poco llevaba puesto. 

— ¿Vas a quitarte eso o no? —pregunto de forma tentativa y juguetona. 

—Depende. ¿Vas a comportarte como una mujer y no como una mocosa? 

— Por supuesto.

—Eso lo veremos. 

Historia comenzó a quitarse la remera cuando la voz de Levi la detuvo.

—No te dije que empezaras todavía.

—Pero si luego es tarde.

—No, quiero que te duches antes de tocarme. 

—Me bañe antes de venir.

—Hueles a perfume.

— Esa es la idea.

—No, no me gusta. Si quieres hacer esto bien tendrás que hacerlo bajo mis métodos , si quieres la paga y ayuda monetaria tendrás que hacer como yo digo. 

—¿Es en serio? 

—¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez?

Historia se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta pero Levi la detuvo por el antebrazo. 

—Si quieres cooperar , te prometo hacerte pasar la mejor noche posible en mi compañía. 

—Eso quisieras.

—Viniste de muy lejos para esto. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte pero debes poner de tu parte. 

La rubia le miró a los ojos por unos eternos minutos. Ninguno de los dos parpadeo hasta que decidió que iba a hacerlo encontrando maneras de sobornarlo. Preguntó dónde estaba la ducha y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Levi espió por la entreabierta puerta observando su diminuta figura. 

Cuando salió de la ducha tenía el cabello mojado y el maquillaje corrido. Este se le quedó mirando fijo mientras se colocaba en la punta de la cama y esperaba indicaciones. 

—Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

Le tomó por sorpresa cuando los brazos del mayor la envolvieron en un posesivo abrazo mientras besaba su espalda y nuca sintiendo el aliento de este; jamás había visto al profesor de esta forma pero desde que lo vio en esa feria de comida con esa ropa ceñida era otra historia. Sintió los dedos recorrer su largo cabello mientras los besos descendían por el cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula y descender al inicio de los pechos. 

Se acomodó de tal forma que le fuera fácil buscar la boca del otro pero no contó con que este le arrebataría la toalla para empezar a succionar sus pezones, primero el derecho causando una sensación de excitación que le erizó los pelos de la piel mientras sus manos las cuales estaban antes en su cabello descendían lentamente por el ombligo hasta la cavidad vaginal donde empezó a estimularla. 

Historia espero a que el hombre recorriera parte de su cuerpo para luego tener su turno de tocarlo pues con su boca estimulaba un pezón, con una mano su entrada y con la otra sostenía su pezón izquierdo. Era un hambre voraz de carne fresca pero no pudo evitar sentir que ella en cierta forma lo estaba disfrutando. 

Con un poco de coraje empujo al hombre para voltearlo y colocarlo a él de espaldas a la cama para poder ella maniobrar quitándole los interiores aprovechando que tenía una erección y cuando vio el tamaño de su miembro se quedó callada para observar con detenimiento lo grande y rosado que era. Se acercó para chuparle la punta mientras estimulaba sus testículos hasta que poco a poco fue metiendo el miembro en la boca lo más que pudo mientras sentía la mano de Levi impulsar su cabeza hacia dentro y hacia afuera. Hubo un momento en el que por brusquedad de él, casi se ahoga con el pene por lo que tuvo que golpearle en la ingle para hacerle saber que estaba incomoda. 

Sacó el miembro de su boca, se limpió la saliva y le dijo que si no quería una piscina de vomito en su cuarto, no la forzase de esa forma. Levi se disculpó torpemente pensando que no seguiría pero para su sorpresa retomo la felación con cuidado y cuando menos lo espero acabo en su boca. 

Busco la toalla para escupir el semen y limpiarse pero no estaba cerca de terminar pues después de que ambos se limpiasen, el se acerco a ella y la puso encima de él para montarlo. La estimulación fue tal que en menos de cinco minutos ya andaban cerca del clímax y cuando menos lo esperaron terminaron al mismo tiempo. 

Historia no lo pensó dos veces para ir al baño a orinar y bañarse pues pensó que tenía suficiente y ya podría regresar a casa, sin embargo Levi le siguió pues él también quería vaciar su vejiga y limpiarse entonces este decidió dejarle pasar la noche con ella con la condición de pagarle al día siguiente. 

—Debes estar muy solo— le dijo.

—Es muy tarde, aunque las calles sean seguras nunca sabes que te puedes encontrar. 

Estuvieron juntos en la misma cama, arreglaron el desorden e intentaron quedarse dormidos pero no podían, entonces ella se acerco a manosear su trasero y él lo tomo como iniciativa de que querían volver al sexo. 

Esta vez fue quien inició los besos en la espalda descendiendo hasta llegar a los glúteos bien formados y duros del mayor entonces comenzó a dejar pequeñas marcas con los dientes. 

— ¡ Oi, oi oi! No hagas eso o te golpeare.

Historia se rió por lo bajo pero siguió introduciendo su nariz en la línea divisoria de los glúteos como si fuera algo fascinante. Levi pensó que era un raro fetiche y se preguntó porque no le tocaba el pene de nuevo para estimularlo ya que lo tenía grande y eso era lo que en cierta forma lo hacía sentir orgulloso de sí mismo. 

Pero la rubia tenía fetiches raros por ciertas partes del cuerpo que no eran tan visibles o agradables a la vista; sintió como introducía la lengua cerca del ano y lo estimulaba y en eso perdió la paciencia y le alejó. 

—Te pido que no hagas eso. Puedes tocarme el pene lo que quieras, te doy permiso de morderlo ligeramente pero ahí atrás no. 

—No. No me gusta. 

Puso cara de decepción por lo que le dio la espalda. 

Quizás había sido muy rudo con ella y por eso la reacción por lo que para compensarlo la abrazo por detrás y peino su cabello con los dedos con la esperanza que se ablandara un poco pero no hubo resultado pues ella lo ignoró. 

—Lo siento — le dijo al oído mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja— a veces suelo ser muy brusco. 

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Levi desistió y se volvió a su extremo de la cama entonces Historia se volvió para susurrarle al oído que volvieran a repetir en otra ocasión. 

Quizás por lo tarde supuso que ya estaba dormido pero no sabía que su pareja disimulo dormir y la escucho. Tarde o temprano haría un esquema en su apretada agenda para tenerla de nuevo por otra noche. 

**Author's Note:**

> Que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
